


The Difference between a Brother and a Lover

by toreadistolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: -mentions, Aftermath of a Case, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Episode: s05e17 99 Problems, Episode: s11e04 Baby, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Dean, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadistolive/pseuds/toreadistolive
Summary: After a hunt, Sam tries to convince his brother that Cas is not a brother to him, but something more (if only he had a power point presentation).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little story that I thought up and just had to write down.

“Alright, Sammy, come on just a few more steps and we’ll be good.” Dean huffed as he and Cas dragged Sam to his room. They had been hunting a lone ghoul who had been feeding off of dead farmers all around the state. Luckily, they had found the ghoul not far from the Bunker. Unfortunately, before Dean could sever the head, the ghoul had bitten Sam on the leg.

“Really, Dean, I’m fine. It’s just a flesh wound,” Sam joked, but grunted a little as he moved his leg trying to get settled in his bed.

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Go to the kitchen and make the patient here some chicken broth. I’m going to get the first aid kit.” Dean said as he pointed to Cas. Cas nodded and was out of the room in a flash, like a soldier with a very important mission. Dean left and got the first aid kit from the bathroom.

When Dean came back, Sam held out his hand, “I can do it, Dean. You don’t have to.”

“Like hell,” said Dean opening up the kit and rolling Sam’s pant leg up. The bite was small and not too bad (the ghoul had been shorter than Cas). Dean let out a sigh of relief and began cleaning the wound with antibacterial wipes.

Sam sighed. “Dean, you really don’t have to go all mother hen on me. I can do it just fine. Why don’t you go and hang around Cas? Help him make the soup, get up all in his personal business, flirt with him a little. I’m pretty sure you would rather be doing that than playing nurse with me.” Sam smirked.

“W-what?” Dean stammered looking up confused, but a very small blush was just starting to graze the top of his cheeks, “What are you talking about Sam? I do not flirt with Cas.”

“Yes you do, Dean”

“No, I don’t."

“Yes, you do! You have been pining over him for years! I’m pretty sure if an outsider looked into our lives they would assume that you and Cas have been together for years with the way you treat each other.”

“Shut up, Sam, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Cas is family. He’s a brother to me; to us. And that’s all he ever will be.” Dean said reaching for the gauze.

“Oh please, Dean! You do not treat Cas like a brother. I do. You don’t. You treat him like a boyfriend or someone you love in a romantic sense. You DO NOT treat him like a brother.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Sammy? Are you delirious?” said Dean clearly not wanting to have this conversation.

Sam hummed. “Well let’s look at the facts okay?” Sam straightened up. “Since he became human, you have been hovering over him constantly. Now, you do that with me too, clearly, but you have been much more attentive to him since he had his grace tortured out of him.”

“I just want to make sure the guy is okay. Being human is hard.” Dean countered.

“Fair enough,” Sam agreed, “But, let’s look at some other evidence shall we. How about the djinn case a few months back? When Cas and I got captured. After you administered the cure, how did you wake me up? You slapped me in the face and yelled at me to get up, then you made me untie my legs myself. Now, how did you wake Cas up? You gently put your hand on his cheek, shook him softly, and whispered sweetly until his eyes opened up. And while he was fully waking up, you untied all his bindings for him.”

“I-“

“Secondly,” Sam interrupted, "How about the last time you and I had an argument. You wouldn’t speak to me for days, and when the stool leg broke and I fell on my butt and all the books in the library came toppling over my head, you laughed and said, ‘Having a hard time there, gigantor?’ and it wasn’t until Cas made us sit down and talk that you finally apologized to me. Now, think back to the last time you and Cas were fighting. Once again, you wouldn’t talk to him for days. But when Cas stubbed his toe in the kitchen you were all up on him; having your hands on his shoulders and asking repeatedly if he was okay, and then you straight up apologized to him for your little spat.”

“But-”

Sam held up his hand, “And don’t think Cas doesn’t feel the same way. He, too, does not treat you like a brother. Remember the nachzehrer case? You tried multiple times to get me and Cas to say that stupid ‘were-pire’ word and I refused, but Cas said it within two minutes of him hearing it. And not only that, but when we got back he called it a ghoul-pire. And he laughs at all your jokes no matter how bad they are, because he enjoys seeing you smile because he is laughing. You check me over, but you check him out. Face it Dean: you do not treat him like a brother. You treat him like a lover.

Dean just stared at his brother with his eyes wide and his mouth open.

“And that’s not even a taste of the evidence I have. When was the last time you wrapped me up in a blanket hmm? Or called me sunshine or Huggy Bear? If Cas is on the ground next to someone: Anna, Pastor Gideon, God, or anybody else, who is it that you go and help? It’s Cas. It’s always Cas!”

Sam looked at his brother, “I’m done for now. Go see if my soup is ready.”

Without another word, Dean put away the medical stuff and went to the kitchen. Cas was stirring the broth in a large pot and humming to himself.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said walking up to him.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas smiled. “Is Sam okay?”

“What? Oh yeah, he’s fine. Trust me, he’ll make a full recovery.” Cas nodded and went back to stirring the soup. “Hey Cas- I, um, I-” Dean started.

Cas looked at him with a questioning gaze.

“I- never mind.” Dean said quickly turning his head away not looking at Cas. He very slyly though brought his hand to Cas’s and intertwined their fingers together. Cas didn’t pull away or anything, in fact, he gently squeezed Dean’s hand. And if Dean had been looking at Cas, he would have seen Cas smile a little and blush.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed! Check out my other stuff. Always looking for feedback. Have a great day!


End file.
